Literally sleeping with Chef
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When we last left Chris in charge of the playa, he didn't have a bed and he made a few mistakes and paid the price for it and he has Noah to thank for that! Now he's allowed to host the show, he's just not allowed to stay at the playa with teenagers! So he left the one person he knew he could trust in charge! That person is Chef Hatchet and he's not having much luck either...
1. Chef's in charge!

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Everyone gathered around with their suitcases. Season 4 had just ended and Chris made a deal with the court that he was allowed to host the show but was no longer allowed to stay at the playa with the contestants, thanks to Noah. So, Chris put the playa under full control of the only person he ever fully trusted...Chef.

"Alright!" Chef yelled into a megaphone. "Here's what's going to happen! You will all be assigned a room here! That room will be your home until you are dismissed and I'm only bringing clean towels and new rolls of toilet paper once a week! Other than that I want everyone to leave me the hell alone! I have to watch ya'll now, thanks to Noah who had Chris sent away..."

Everyone glared at Noah. New cast and old cast included.

"What?" Noah asked them "You know you all liked the idea when I actually went through with it!"

"Yeah, now thanks to you, We get drill practice at 6am with Chef." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Noah."

"Wait...I'm confused." Dakota raised her hand. "What happened to Chris again?"

"We decided not to talk about that ever again." Heather cringed. "I'd rather deal with Chef than Chris coming near me ever again."

"That makes me nervous about staying here." Zoey was shaking.

"Relax!" Chef yelled in her ear "Everything is going to be fine! You can trust me!"

"I can't." DJ crossed his arms and Chef sighed and rolled his eyes.

Chef dismissed them all to their rooms. He was still rather pissed that Chris left him with these kids. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as Chris! He already had a bed of his own, Chef's problem would be later in the evening when he realizes that someone stole his room key and even though Chef has the master key, it wouldn't work on his room! He changed his lock when Chris started being a creep and now he was going to pay the price...

* * *

**Welcome to Literally sleeping with Chef! The story that everyone begged me to make a sequel to! This story is going to include the season 4 cast and the cast that were not involved in season's 1 and 2 that I didn't include in the original such as Katie, Sadie, Trent, Eva, Justin and whoever else. Plus, everyone wanted to know the aftermath of what happened with certain contestants, the questions will finally be answered! Everyone asked me for this and I had a difficult time deciding if I should or not...This is my first ever story that got it's own sequel. I'm ready to take that journey with you guys! **


	2. Scott

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chef made his rounds after 9:00pm to make sure that everyone was in their rooms for the night. He wasn't going to allow these maggots to roam the hallways after 9:00pm! Once everything was in order he decided that he was going to go take a bubble bath in his room. When he got to his door he reached in his pocket and found that his key was missing! He got mad and kicked his door before taking the master key and trying it anyway.

Chef realized that one of those assholes must have taken his key and decided that he was going to find that damn key even if it took him all night. He didn't even bother knocking on the door at all he just stormed down the hall and slide the key card in, he was sure that Scott was the one that stole his key.

* * *

When Chef stormed into the room with the master key that Chris had left him he was expecting to find Scott watching TV on his bed or taking a shower, however instead he found something that he wasn't expecting, Courtney was in Scott's room and Scott was on top of her and Scott had candles lit all over which only told Chef that he had planned this.

"What the hell is this?!" Chef yelled at Scott "Don't you understand the meaning of lights out?!"

"The lights technically are out." Scott smirked as Courtney quickly started to put her clothes on.

"Scott! Shut up!" Courtney threw a pillow at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Chef glared at them. "Don't you know what a curfew is?!"

"Yes." Courtney informed him. "You just said I couldn't be in the hallways! You only said that I needed to be in a room by 9:00pm! You never said whose room!"

"Courtney! Get out!" Chef told her.

"But I need to go in the hallway to do that." Courtney smirked. "That would be against the rules."

"I'm not playing with you!" Chef yelled and blew a whistle in her face. "GET OUT!"

"Okay, whatever." Courtney glared "It's not like this made Duncan jealous anyway."

Courtney stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. That left Scott and Chef who stood there in awkward silence. Finally Chef yelled at him.

"You!" Chef pointed at him. "Give me back my room key!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott leaned against the wall and smirked. "I don't have your room key. Why would you even think that I would?"

"Because I saw how you play the game." Chef glared at him. "You're the type who would take someone's room key for your amusement!"

"Yeah, but Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, Lightning, Heather, Courtney, Jo, Anne Maria, LeShawna, Eva, Noah and Dakota are also the type who would do something like that." Scott smirked. "You're supervising a group of teenagers who are ex-cons, con artists, rebellious and vengeful who are bored and don't like your rules. To automatically assume that I took it is insulting!"

"You conned people during the 4th season." Chef glared at him. "I don't trust you! How do I know that you aren't trying to con me now?!"

"Really Chef." Scott rolled his eyes. "I was going to have sex with Courtney! If I had to pick between having sex with a hot girl and stealing a key to your room, what do you really think I'm going to pick?"

"Well I'm staying here." Chef sighed. "I want to take a bath!"

"No way." Scott told him. "You're not pulling a Chris! Courtney told me all about that crap."

"Courtney needs to keep her mouth shut." Chef told Scott as he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathroom. "Scott, do you have any bubble bath?"

"No, I stopped taking bubble baths when I was like 6." Scott laughed. "Seriously, can't you go room with a girl for the night? This is just creepy."

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here for the night." Chef told him from the bathroom. "I don't feel like knocking on anyone's door and bothering anyone."

"So, it's okay to come and bother me?" Scott asked. "You ruined my fun! You can go now."

"I don't have a key to my room." Chef told him. "So, I'm staying with you tonight! It'll be fun! After I take a bath we can do pushups and sit ups and watch 'I love Lucy' because it's my favorite show!"

* * *

Scott hated this. He had to sit on his bed for an hour while Chef took a bath and sang badly. He now understood why Chef didn't sing during World Tour, he was really bad at it. After Chef got out of the tub he came out of the bath room and stood in from of Scott and started yelling at him.

"Alright! Drop and give me 50!" Chef screamed at him. "Let's go maggot!"

"Seriously?" Scott sighed as he dropped to the ground "This is not how I planned on spending my night."

Scott started to do the pushups as Chef yelled at him about having candles lit all over and how it could be a fire hazard. Scott couldn't do more than 7 pushups and that pissed Chef off so he yelled at him that it was time to turn off the TV and go to bed. However, Unlike Chris did, Chef sat in the comfy chair in the corner of the room while Scott went to sleep.

"Are you staring at me?" Scott asked him from the bed.

"Yes." Chef told him. "I'm always watching kids like you."

"Are you like a registered sex offender?" Scott smirked.

"Go to sleep, Maggot!" Chef yelled at him "Sleep or do sit-ups!"

Scott decided that it would be better to just go to sleep and allow Chef to stay in the chair.

* * *

The next morning when Scott woke up and turned on his light, he found that his cell phone screen was cracked, his clothes were on the floor and his wallet was thrown on the floor and his bus pass was missing. When he went to the bathroom to piss, he found that his mirror was cracked and there was body hair all over his soap along with his toothbrush having dried up toothpaste on it. Chef had trashed his room and his bathroom and then stole his bus pass! Scott was mad, who does this kind of stuff? Scott was cursing and walked back to his bed when he noticed a note on his door.

_Red Headed Maggot, _

_While you were sleeping I went looking for my room key and I'm pretty sure that you don't have it. So, I'm sorry I cracked your cell phone. It still works though, I checked. I was pretty sure you were the one who stole my room key. We all make mistakes. Don't have sex in the playa, it's against the rules and candles cause fires. If you make this place burn to the ground for Courtney, I'll personally feed you to that hungry shark! _

_Lt. Hatchet. _

Scott crumbed up the note and threw it in the garbage and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that last night even happened. Why on earth would Chef smash his phone before he looked for his stupid key? Chef ruined his week. Whoever stole Chef's key was going to get punched in the face personally by Scott.

* * *

**There we have it! Chef will get into a bed I swear. Chef is trying not to make the same mistake as Chris. Plus, we found out some crap about Courtney. I have no clue who is going to get their space invaded next chapter but you know it's not who has his key. Will he ever find it? Knowing my stories he may just live in a hallway. I never know how it's going to end, I have maybe 4 ways to end this in my head. **


	3. Dawn

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chef had threatened almost everyone at the playa to give him back his room key. Instead of a room key, all he got was excuses, giggles and smirks and fingers pointing at each other. None of this led him to a room key, he did however get an offer from Izzy that involved an axe, he didn't except it.

* * *

Later that night, Chef was still obsessively trying to figure out which one of these kids stole his key. He decided that he was just doing to keep screaming at them and breaking every door down if he had to! He went to check on the old cast hoodlums to make sure they weren't up to anything first. Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, Justin, Trent, Lightning, Jo and Eva all were beating up Harold in his room, Chef was going to stop it but Harold started telling him that he was a bad chaperone so he pretended to not hear anything.

Chef decided that he was going to go and interrogate Anne Maria, however right as he was about to open Anne Maria's he heard sobbing coming from the room across the hall. He didn't know who's room it was and quite frankly, he didn't give a shit, in fact if it was a girl sobbing he would have just assumed that someone cheated on someone, everyone switched partners on this show so he was used to it, when he heard the sobs were manly, he knew he had to go and tell them to grow a pair!

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Chef used the key card and swung the door open.

Chef was in shock, Dawn was sitting on her bed surrounded by tissues trying to calm down a sobbing DJ, this upset Chef since he recently found out that he was DJ's father.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Chef yelled.

"DJ is very upset and ha-" Dawn tried to tell him but Chef cut him off.

"Are you trying to seduce DJ?!" Chef yelled at Dawn.

"I would never do that." Dawn told him. "DJ has come to me for advice, as he feels that I'm the only one who won't laugh at his family situation. DJ feels that you don't care about him and that's why you were not in his life for the first 16 years."

"There is nothing wrong with my family and I already knew he was my son." Chef rolled his eyes. "I helped him cheat in season two! what more could he possibly want?"

"Not being lied to by my mama and you!" DJ yelled at him. "How can you ignore me when I live here?!"

"I've been doing a damn good job." Chef told him. "If I let you call me daddy then I'd have everyone else calling me daddy, too!"

"It's quite clear to me that this family has some issues." Dawn assured them. "Would you like to sit down and talk out all of your issues?"

"I'd like for DJ to get out of your room!" Chef yelled. "I hate therapists! Do you have any booze?"

"No Chef, I do not have booze." Dawn sighed. "I'm 16 years old, I do not drink and I assure you that this will be well worth it. Please, have a seat."

"Do you have my room key?!" Chef demanded to know.

"See? You only care about yourself." DJ crossed his arms. "This is why I hate you. It's always about Chris or your room key!"

"So, did you steal my room key as revenge?" Chef glared at DJ.

"Sit." Dawn sighed and pointed to the chair in the corner and glared at Chef. "Chef, your aura is horrible!"

"That's because I can't sleep." Chef sighed and sat down in the chair "If I hug DJ can I leave?"

"I'd like a hug and maybe a puppy." DJ smiled. "All I want is for Chef hatchet to try to be a better parent!"

"I tried." Chef mumbled. "I tried to be a good parent and give him a chance to win in the middle of season two. It was my idea to see him in the first place, how the hell do you think you got on this show, DJ!"

"You got me on this show?" DJ asked.

"Duh." Chef rolled his eyes

"I hate you, I just wanted to go home and be with my mama and have a normal life!" DJ sobbed. "Now, I'm forced into a contract with Chris and it's your fault! I hate this place and I'm not even going to be in any future seasons!"

"Oops?" Chef looked at Dawn.

"See?" Dawn smiled. "I think we're making progress!"

"Where were you when I had bad luck in season 3?" DJ glared at Chef.

"I already told you, DJ" Chef sighed. "It was a one night stand and I hated your mama! I was drunk and it's not my fault. I'm suffering too! I'm stuck here with a bunch of teenagers!"

"I want you to do something for me." DJ insisted.

"That's a wonderful idea, DJ." Dawn agreed. "I think that you two should do something together!"

"I have an idea!" DJ happily told him. "We can go fishing on the island, it would be fun!"

"You're idea of fun is stupid." Chef told DJ. "Why can't we do what I want?"

"What would you like to do, Chef?" Dawn smiled and Chef got a big grin on his face.

"Let's go have a threesome with Zoey!" Chef happily suggested. DJ and Dawn looked scared.

"Maybe you can do something that isn't sexual?" Dawn smiled. "Fishing sounds like an appropriate idea!"

"I guess I can do that." Chef rolled his eyes. "We can trick Bridgette into coming with us, then once she gets on the boat we paddle out into the lake and we can have our way with her and nobody will ever hear the screams!"

"What is wrong with you, Chef Hatchet?" Dawn's eyes got wide.

"See? This is why we don't talk at all." DJ told her. "He always makes things sexual."

"There is nothing wrong with sex!" Chef yelled. "It's a natural and amazing gift from above!"

"I don't want to sleep with anyone." DJ told him. "Can't we just go to the zoo?"

"Are you gay?" Chef asked him. "I mean it's totally cool if you are! We can just have a threesome with a guy! You, me and Chris? or maybe You, Trent and Chris?"

"This is hopeless." Dawn sighed. "I would suggest that the both of you never speak to each other ever again. Now please leave my room, I require sleep and it's almost 6:00am. You two have spent the night fighting and accomplished nothing."

"Sorry." DJ told her. "Thanks for listening."

"I still don't have a room key!" Chef yelled. "You're like a psychic witch, tell me where I can find my key!"

"Vito's mischievous." Dawn smirked. "I would suggest going to talk with Mike."

Dawn shooed both DJ and Chef out of her room and slammed the door behind them.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Chef told DJ. "Do you want to help me put some ex lax in Geoff's eggs?"

"No!" DJ yelled. "He's my friend and he's a nice guy."

DJ stormed off and Chef went to make breakfast, still without a hotel key.

* * *

**So, Chef and DJ used Dawn as a shrink and talked the whole night and still aren't any closer, Chef also still has no room key. This isn't my favorite chapter. But I am REALLY excited for chapter 9, which is obviously going to be Trent. **


	4. Jo

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Chef stormed around all day threatening people about his hotel key. He was so angry at everyone for the loss of said key that he popped the volleyball that Bridgette and Lightning were tossing back and forth. Chef also stopped by the broom closet so he could yell at Sam and Dakota for having sex in the hallway broom closet. He also threw away all the chocolates that Cody had gotten from Sierra and that made Cody sad because that was the only perk to having a stalker! When night time came Chef was still pretty pissed off that nobody would give him back his key! He grabbed his keycard and slid it in and swung open the nearest door he could find. It turns out that it was Jo.

"What the hell?!" Jo yelled at him as he barged in her room.

"I need my key!" Chef yelled at her. "You seem like someone who would take my key!"

"I would." Jo smirked. "But I didn't do it. I was going to do it but someone beat me to it."

"So, do you know who did it?!" Chef looked around. "What the hell happened to your room?! It's messy in here."

"So what?" Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm allowed to be messy if I want to."

"You'll never get a man looking like that!" Chef told her. "You're kinda not attractive now that I look at you. I mean when you're playing a game next to Heather do you really think that guys would want you? No wonder you stole my key! You wanted me to come in here so you can seduce me!"

"I didn't try to seduce you!" Jo yelled at him. "I don't want that kind of attention! I just want you to get out of my room!"

"You know what?" Chef smirked. "I'll humor you! I'll spend the night with you in your room and then in the morning you'll give me back my key and then I can stop slamming doors all around the playa! So let's get to it, ugly girl."

"I'm NOT ugly and I don't want you to stay here with me!" Jo told him. "Look, it's getting late and I'm going to change my clothes and when I get back I hope your gone."

* * *

Jo stepped out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later in a tank top and some black sweatpants and saw that Chef was laying on her bed in his underwear. Jo was really creeped out by this but sighed and shook her head.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jo asked him. "This is so stupid. If I had your key I would just give it to you so that you leave."

"Are you getting in the bed or not, ugly girl?" Chef asked her.

"Obviously I have to do it!" Jo climbed in the bed and laid down next to Chef and turned off her lamp. "I need to get up in like 3 hours to race Brick around the lake!"

"You do that every day." Chef laughed. "I watched you two on camera's and you like him..."

"Shut up." Jo told him. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay..." Chef laughed and laid in silence for maybe 15 minutes. "Hey Jo..."

"What?!" Jo yelled.

"I've seen Brick hanging out with Trent a lot." Chef smirked. "Do you know what happens when you hang out with Trent?"

"I don't even care." Jo told him. "Go to sleep."

"Trent gets you involved in the cult of the number 9." Chef told her anyway. "Do you want to know what that is?"

"No. Go to sleep." Jo sighed and put her head under the covers. A few seconds later Chef left out the biggest fart that Jo had ever heard which made Jo instantly bring her head out from under the covers and Chef started laughing, Jo pushed him off the bed and Chef made a loud thud as he hit the floor.

"That's disgusting." Jo rolled her eyes as Chef laughed. Jo ignored Chef who finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Jo woke up she found that Chef was gone and Brick was handcuffed with a ball gag in his mouth and Brick looked terrified. He had a note attached to his collar and Jo rolled her eyes and read it.

_Dear Homely girl, _

_I decided to help you get a man! Chaining him down is the only way you'll get a man to stay with you cause you aren't that attractive. Oh yeah, if you keep Brick then I can save someone from joining his cult. This is my good deed for the whole season so yeah. Also, I destroyed your room looking for my room key and I realized you don't have it. Oops, my bad. _

_Chef Hatchet. _

Jo looked at Brick who looked really awkward and petrified. She laughed at Brick before she finally spoke to him.

"Hey, you look so stupid." Jo laughed. "I think I'm going to leave you here for the whole day! Well enjoy your day. I'm going to take a shower and get breakfast."

Brick sobbed through the gag and Jo laughed more. Maybe having Chef around wasn't that bad. Jo went to breakfast and passed a frantic Trent along the way.

"Hey Josephine!" Trent ran up to her. "Have you seen Brick?"

"Don't call me that." Jo glared at him.

"It has 9 letters in it!" Trent smiled. "Have you seen Brick?!"

"Nope." Jo punched Trent in the face and walked away.

* * *

**I finally updated this. This is dedicated to RedEyedWarrior who I promised I would update this. I hope you guys all enjoyed this. At least someone got something good out of Chef staying in their room. **


End file.
